Weian Wars
The Weian Wars often referred to as World War II on Espa, was a series of major armed conflicts which ravaged Vantamir on the planet Espa in the mid 20th century CC. Prelude In the Kingdom of Wei which by 1939 CC was under control of the Shran Dynasty was struck by a severe drought and a famine followed, out of the over 90 million inhabitants over 10 million died, the emperor Zuji was unable to provide the food his population desperately needed and in the autumn of 1940 CC another famine ravaged the populous, a desperate population raided the port of Moore and plundered the Brezian, Calomirian, Karagul and Ryokanian merchant ships laying at port, this event was known as the Winter raid of 1940 CC. Following this the Cadernian Order and the Evalyn Fleet demanded reparations for the raid from the emperor, Zuji was unable to meet the demands and refused, leading to the Cadernian Order as well as the Evalyn fleet to declare war in spring 1941. The War Invasion of Wei Both fleets acted de facto independent from their representative state at this point but owed them naval alliance and were their effective navy, both fleets possessed advanced military equipment and in early spring 1941 CC began an invasion of the southern Weian Islands, Jyki and Skrojz, after a relatively easy capture of the islands the fleets hoped to force the raid reparations from the emperor, however no such result happened, Zuji was furious and declared war upon Brezia, Calomir and the Karagûl Republic in the west which upon till that point had stood idly by. Furious about the needless escalation of the raid, the Western allies allied themselves and in Summer 1941 Zuji carried out a air raid on the Firdi Fjords. Brezia was furious, and ordered the Evalyn fleet to begin a land assault on Sarikka a protectorate of the Wei which was expected to quickly sympathize with them, however this didn’t happen and the Siege of Erelore, their capital ensues, a followed up landing on the Wei mainland in the autumn of 1942 runs completely stuck. Wa-Wei Rebellion However with their army failing and the enemy now less than 500 km from Yoji the civilian population was losing support in emperor Zuji with increasing civilian unrest the emperors feels his position is in danger and summons the royal guard to gun down on the protesters which only amplifies the problem and in several provinces the Wawei Rebellion begins which in a short amount for time is able to take over the majority of the capital and Siege Yoji, with the city surrounded by the rebels Zujis position had become pretty dire and he and an royal convey tried to flee the royal palace but were captured and driven back into the city. Where he was forced to relinquish military and economic control the a provisional government. First Iburian War Later in spring this Zuji would be executed and after wiping out the last royalist the Republic of Wei is proclaimed, 1 week later Erelore falls and a puppet regime is installed in Sarikka, however against odds under leadership of a certain lieutenant Genge'Zhai the new republican army actually fights off the Western Allies, feeling threatened by the marching Wei Iburia joins the western allies, however the Iburian forces were poorly prepared and a mass rout ensues and within a couple months Genge'Zhai stood before Vetlan and an armistice was signed upon which territorial concessions had to be made by Iburia to the Republic of Wei. A short period of relative peace ensued after the fall of Vetlan and the Republic of Wei, the Republic had already abolished the feudal system in 1942 but in Winter 1944 CC the Espan Declaration of Cultural Rights of the Krenn, an incredible document which guaranteed liberty and equality to all Krenn. A document which would inspire the populations of many nations across all of Sona for centuries. Rise of Gengezhai Unpleased with the quick loss of a great potential ally the western allies opted to invade Iburia and put it back into the war, which they did in summer 1946 putting Iburia back into war against Wei, once again the nation is beaten badly, again the nation had to make territorial concessions to the republic, which at this point left the Iburians pretty salty. And the now promoted admiral Genge'Zhai rather popular, so much so that the new republic, so they sent him off to the west to fight Amania, in hopes to have him away from home, conquest of Amania was a personal ambition for Genge'Zhai, believing the capture of Throme would enable Wei access to the Silmar Sea and wage war against the west. The Western allies nor Amania however expected this move, thinking Wei was too busy with internal affairs to conduct a successful war. Therefore Genge'Zhai was able to catch Amania completely off guard on the eastern defenses. Gengezhai was able to encircle and capture Throme within 40 days and establish a puppet regime and a new border, all of this why only being 31. With access to the Silmar Sea though Amania, Wei had gotten itself a valuable ally in the war, Gengezhais far fetched plan had worked. The First Weian Empire Upon his return in winter 1949 CC Genge'Zhai found himself to be extremely popular and in winter 1949 CC goes to the Republican building with his friend who was a lawyer, and committed a coup d’état proclaiming himself Emperor of the new Empire of Wei, directly upon which Iburia declares war feeling threatened by the rising power, for the third time the Weian armies march upon the nation but this time with intend on conquest, Genge'Zhai in full power marched upon Iburia and by autumn 1949 CC forced it to surrender and like Amania become a Weian puppet. Territory was reduced for the final time and Genge'Zhai could no focus on other directions. All this time Wei had still be at war with the western allies, Genge'Zhai opted to invade Sarikka and expel the Western allies from mainland Wei, introducing Espa’s first conscription law he was able to gather a massive army of over 400,000 men and after the second Seige of Erelore, the Evalyn Fleet and Cadernian Order were expelled, Sarikka was allowed to maintain its independence as a Weian puppet Republic. Genge’Zhai still wanted to launch an invasion of Sona, but before he could do that he would need to secure his southern flank. In winter 1951 Genge’Zhai moved to invade the southern nations, Ryokania joined his side along side the invasions of Kanuan and Teji, invading from both north and south in an effective Tang movement swiftly securing his southern flank, and installing puppet regimes, after this he planed to move into Dalore though Carsia, however this plan was ruined after Carsia sided with the allies in 1952 fearing an invasion. Genge’Zhai would need to find another route to Dalore. By this point though his strategy had become clear to the allies who were deploying vast naval forces in the Silmar Sea, so he tries to defeat them with his own fleet, he sends his most trusted admiral to command an Amanian fleet of 52 ships to fight the Evalyn Fleet and chase it away from the Zefri Islands, where the Amanian royal family lived in exile and then take the islands which denied him access to the Silmar Sea. The Evalyn fleet however learned of the plan and met the Amanian fleet before it reached the island, and in the resulting Battle of Taicato Genge'Zhais fleet was forced to surrender after a 4 hour engagement with the Evalyn Fleet of Brezia. Marking his first defeat. Invasion of Central Sona During Spring 1956 CC however the invasion force of 1.4 million Krenn were readied in the Arvat Marshes under direct leadership of Genge'Zhai, the largest armed force Espa had seen up till this point who on the second of Malinar began his invasion of the Jerico Confederacy which had been chosen as the prime target bc of its weak political structure, The confederacy was overwhelmed and knocked out in a month, the Wei took control of the ports and closed them to all Evalyn and Cadernian ships, after this the army immediately turned north, Genge'zhai knew he needed to reach Dalore before the allies had time to reach the city and enforce it. The allies at the same moment were rushing their fleets to the city, Genge’zhai reached the sea about 800 km west of Dalore and in late summer, Genge'Zhai stood before the gates of Dalore, however the Evalyn Fleet had beaten him too it, and Genge’zhai would witness to one of the bloodiest sieges in Krenn history. Genge'Zhais army arrived to find the Evalyn fleet evacuating the nearly 1 million inhabitants out of the city, about 300,000 Brezian Soldiers were stationed there alongside 500,000 Doroanese soldiers. The Seige of Dalore would be a decisive conflict, Dalore was the single most important trade hub between East and West Sona, its fall would not only grant the Wei access to the Silmar Sea but also be an important land hub to march even further west. The battle for Dalore went on for over a year during which the city was laid to waste in a conflict unprecedented on Espa, With 800,000 enemy troops laying within the city, Genge’Zhai ordered artillery bombardment of the city, which went on for 4 months destroying over 90% of the buildings and killing over 300,000 then Genge’Zhai started to move into the city in an attempt to drive the defenders into the sea a push that went on for an additional 7 months because of the constant and unchallenged Evalyn supply lines. By the time the city was taken over 850,000 Krenn had died and Genge’Zhai did not have enough men left for a subsequent invasion of Carsia from the east. Downfall Having his army greatly reduced to roughly 700,000 men, Genge'Zhai lacked to manpower to conquer Carsia, Genge'zhai decides to resort to diplomacy, making peace with Beraq and establishing a puppet republic in Jerico. This distracted the allies who had expected an invasion of Carsia which would be a thorn in the eye to Genge'zhai now. In reality Genge'zhai was licking his wounds, the Battle for Dalore had exhausted his armies and showed him the forecast of the extreme resistance he could expect when moving deeper into Sona, the Doroan campaign had bittered him and he returned to Wei in 1958 not in glory but in defeat leaving the Doroanese republic in terrible state, Carsia saw its change now surrounded by enemies the abandoned Doroan was an easy target. In Winter 1959 CC the Carsians attacked, the weak and crippled defenses of the nations were overran and in 10 months the Carsians surrounded Dalore forcing the republic to capitulate. Endgame In spring of the following year the Cardernian Order invaded the Jerico Republic which collapsed. Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to invade western Sona, he made one last stand in the Arvat Marshes at the small town of Terenico. In summer 1961 CC the Allies invaded the Arvat marshes, Genge'Zhai marched to meet them with a 900,000 men army, at the same time Carsia invaded Amania in an attempt to liberate it. While Carsia marched into Capri, Genge’zhai was killed during the humiliating defeat in Terenico forcing Wei to abandon the marshes and Amania. Wei was forced to lay down arms and protect what he still had, in the final Treaty of Reina, arbitrated by the neutral nation of Ihan Wei agreed to abandon all occupied territories but Iburia and Sarikka, in return the allies would return the southern Weian Islands, Jyki and Skrojz to the Wei. No war reparations and no trade limitations. Aftermath In total its estimated around 11 million Krenn died in the war, but for all its horror the war spread republican ideals, the Espan Declaration of Cultural Rights of the Krenn, the Espan Calendar and several other main philosophies around the world which would last into the coming centuries. See Also * World War I Category:JG Prime Category:War Category:Espan War Category:Events Category:Espan History Category:Espan World Wars